Drarry
by SlytherinRainbow
Summary: What if Draco realized he had been a prat, and Harry becomes his friend? What if Harry is taken in by the Malfoy family? Will he take the chance to know a real family. Good!Malfoys, Bad!Dumbledore, (some)WeasleyBashing I hope this is a better summary. RATED M for future chapters. this is years 1-7
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or the wizarding world (though I wish). The rightful owner is J. . I am merely borrowing the characters and some stuff from the books. I am not making any profit, this is solely for entertainment purposes. Although I do own a few minor characters. ENJOY!**

I was eleven when I first met Harry Potter, although at the time I didn't know it was him… This is our story.

I am getting fitted for school robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hogwarts, dear?" I hear Madam Malkin ask."Got the lot here-another young man (me) being fitted up just now, in fact.

We're at the back of the shop and Madam Malkin stands a messy raven haired boy on a stool next to me. She slips a robe over his head while another witch pins mine.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?" I ask.

"Yes", he turns to look at me and I see that he has the most intense green eyes than I have ever seen.

"My father is next door buying my books and Mother is up the street getting the rest of my school supplies." I say. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms.I don't see why first years can't have their own."

"Have you got your own broom?" I ask hopefully.

"No." I'm a little disappointed.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No."

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say that I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No."

"Well no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know that I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

To this he doesn't reply but then I catch something out of the corner of my eye. "I say look at that man!" There is a rather large man standing outside holding two ice cream cones, he must be half giant.

"That's Hagrid. He works for Hogwarts," says the raven haired boy.

"Oh, I've heard of him. Father says he's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper."

"Yes exactly, Father told me he's a sort of savage-lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," he says coldly.

"Do you? Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead."

"Oh, sorry," and I _am_ sorry, "but they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other kind in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get their letter, imagine. Father says they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

He doesn't get the chance to answer as Madam Malkin interrupts, "That's you done, my dear," she says to me.

"Well I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," I say as I leave the shop.

Mother and Father are waiting outside when I walk out.

"I want to go look at racing brooms," I announce when I have reached them.

We go over to Quality Quidditch Supplies. The new Nimbus two thousand has been released. I push my way to the window to see it. It's the fastest model yet and it looks amazing.

"Father, I want one."

"No," is all he replies.

"Why not?" I demand.

"Because first years aren't allowed and this is final." I know he means it so I drop it.

We head home in silence. I was lost in thought, thinking about classes and the dark haired boy with the bright green eyes. I was so absorbed that I barely registered when we got home until I heard the sound of the gate opening.

The last month of summer was boring and not out of the ordinary, ordering the house elves round, eating meals with Mother and (sometimes) Father.

The week before school we have some gala to attend which means dressing-up and being proper (and bored). The plus side for me is that I would get to talk to some of the other Hogwarts students and some who, like me, are in their first year.

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, and Serena Snape and I are hiding in one of the sitting rooms in the Malfoy Mansion.

We are sitting in a circle talking about the upcoming school year  
(except Astoria since she's a year younger).

"I believe Harry Potter will be in your year," says Theo lazily. Theo's now in second year.

"Do you think it's true that he went to live with muggles?" Daphne asks. "His mother was muggleborn and had a sister."

"Do you suppose that he has been living with her this whole time?" questions Pansy.

"It would be a real shame if it is true'" I deadpan.

"What makes you say that Draco?" asks Blaise looking up at me, having just sprawled out on the floor.

"Think about it," I say. "He will know nothing about the wizarding world. He will be just as lost as the muggleborn students. Also, if he doesn't know anything about our world then who's to have taught him about being the Potter Heir?"

Everyone murmurs agreement, just as Dobby (a house elf) comes in and informs us that 'the master's guests' are ready to leave. We get up off the floor and dust ourselves off (even if there isn't any dust). We make our way back to the crowd and separate, joining our families


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For copyright claims go to chapter one.** **Thank You!**

Finally September 1st has come. Father and Mother grab my trunk and owl, respectively, and Mother grabs my arm and we apparate to King's Cross station. I'm so excited that I scared my owl nearly to death.

We arrive and Father puts my trunk and owl onto a trolley. We walk to Platforms nine and ten. Platform nine and three-quarters is _through_ the barrier. So as quickly as we can without the muggles noticing us, we pass through.

I get my trunk and owl into a carriage with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. My father is friends with their fathers, but Blaise and i are best mates.

We sit and talk about classes and Theo tells us which teaches are best to avoid and what classes will generally look like.

Pansy bursts in and exclaims that Harry Potter is on the train, in the fourth car and fifth compartment on the left from where we are sitting. Blaise, Theo and I go to said compartment to see if the rumor is true. And I see the raven haired boy from Diagon Alley and a ginger haired boy.

"Is it true?" I ask, opening the compartment door. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. It's you, isn't it?" I look at the dark haired boy as I say the last part.

"Yes, I am," he replies glancing at Theo and Blaise.

"Oh, this is Theo ( pointing over my right shoulder) and this is Blaise (pointing over my left shoulder). They both nod as i introduce them. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The other boy in the compartment snickered.

"Think my name's funny do you? And who are _you_?" I snap.

"Draco," Blaise whispers and places a hand on my shoulder. "It's not worth a fight."

"Ron Weasley, and I'm sorry if it sounded like I was laughing at you, I have a bad cough." Not thirty seconds later he does it again.

"Is it true that you went to live with the muggles for the last ten years?" Blaise asks. I shoot a raised eyebrow at him.

"I was sent to live with my aunt, uncle and cousin."

"Oh, what are muggles like?" Theo asks, his interest peaked.

"Well, erm, my relatives are horrible but most muggles are really nice." he looks round the compartment for a moment then say, "Would you like to have a seat?"

We were all shocked even Weasley. " _Harry_ ," he says. "Can I have a quick word with you, _alone_ ," shooting a glare our way. We step back and close the door. I can see them frantically whispering in an argument. It looks like Harry won, because we were let in by him.

"Thank you," I say. "May we share some sweets? The trolley hadn't been by when we stopped."

"Of course," he says. "And that's probably because she had to refill her cart after she stopped here." He gives us a sheepish smile then grabs a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. And they mean _every_ flavor.

"Will you pass some licorice wands, please?" says Theo to Weasl-Ron.

For the next hour we sat like that talking and eating candy. Blaise and I learned quickly not to mention Harry's relatives, for he would stop talking and stare at the floor. The only interruption was when a Hermione Granger stopped to ask if anyone has seen a toad, a Neville has lost one. Theo informs her that we haven't and she leaves.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately," says a voice echoing through the train.

"I guess that's our cue. We all best change into robes,"I say as I head out with Theo and Blaise.

We hurry back to our compartment and very quickly change, not even having time to be embarrassed about changing in front of one another.

We locked our trunks just as the train slows and finally stops. People are pushing their way out onto the dark Hogsmeade platform. A lamp comes bobbing in our direction, seen above the heads of us students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!"

Hagrid's large hairy face beams over the large crowd as he yells for all of us first years.

"C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

We slip and stumble as we follow Hagrid down a steep, narrow path. Hardly anyone speaks. Neville, the boy who lost his toad, sniffles a time or two.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a moment," Hagrid calls over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path opens suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. _The Black Lake,_ my father told me.

Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, it's many windows shine in the starry sky, was a castle with many towers and turrets.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid yells, pointing to a fleet of boats sitting by the shore. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville get into a boat together. I get into a boat with Pansy, Blaise and Daphne. Theo isn't here because he got to take the carriage to the school.

"Everyone in-righ' then, FORWARD!"

At once the boats start moving, across the lake, the lake smooth as black glass. There was total silence as everyone (yes, including me) stared at the castle overhead. It towers over us as we sail ever closer to the cliff it sits on.

"Heads down!" warns Hagrid as the first boats reach the cliff face. We are being carried into a dark tunnel, almost like we're going _under_ the castle. We reach a sort of undergroug harbor. We all climb out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oi, you there! Is this yer toad?" Hagrid calls as he's checking the boats as people finish climbing out of them.

"Trevor!" exclaims Neville as he walks up holding out his hands for his pet. We now climb up a passageway in the rock, following Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass, right in the shadow of the castle.

The doors swing open and a tall, darkhaired witch in green robes is standing there. She looks rather stern, a teacher I won't dare to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulls the doors wider. The entrance hall is so large I could fit the whole Malfoy Manor inside. The stone walls were lit with torches, like Gringotts, the ceiling too high to see, and an amazing marble staircase stands in front of us leads to the upper floors.

We follow Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I can hear voices coming from the right-the rest of the school must be there ( _the Great Hall_ )- but Professor McGonagall shows us into a small but empty chamber off the hall. We all crowd in, standing unusually close to one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For copyright information see chapter one. This chapter is a bit different from the book as different people have been switched houses, no spoilers. I am trying to stay close to canon in this chapter. Enjoy.**

"Welcome to Hogwarts," starts Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term feast will begin momentarily, but before you can take your seats, you will be sorted into our houses. Your house will be something like your family."

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you point while any rule breaking will lose points. at the end of the year the house with the most points wins the House Cup."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the whole school in a few minutes. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up while you are waiting."

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," she turns and walks away.

A few moments later, about twenty ghosts come in through the back wall, making several people jump. They glide through the room not noticing us. It appears they are having an argument. What looks like a fat monk says, "Forgive and forget i say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

'My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost-I say what are you all doing here?" a ghost in a ruff and tights asks, suddenly noticing us.

"New students!" exclaims the Fat Friar,smiling. "About to be Sorted. hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house, you know," says the Friar.

"Move along now," says a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin.

Professor McGonagall leads us out of the chamber and out across the hall, and through a pair of double doors. " _The Great Hall at last,"_ I think.

The Great Hall is lit by thousands of candles that are floating mid-air over four _long_ tables, where the rest of the school is sitting. The tables are set with gold goblets and plates. At the front of the hall is another long table where the teachers are sitting.

Professor McGonagall silently places a four legged stool. On the stool she places a pointed wizard's hat. The hat is patched, frayed and extremely dirty. _The Sorting Hat…_ Then the hat twitches. A rip near the brim opens like a mouth and begins to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

but dont' judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

a smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

your top hats sleek and tall,

for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see.

So try me on and i will tell you

where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

where dwell the brave at heart,

their daring, nerve and chivalry

set Gryffindors apart;

you might belong to Hufflepuff

where they are just and loyal

those patient Hufflepuffs are true

and unafraid of toil;

or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

where those of wit and learning,

will always find their kin;

or perhaps Slytherin,

you'll make your real friends,

those cunning folk use any means

to achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

for I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall bursts into applause as the hat finishes its song. It bows to each of the four tables and becomes still once again.

Professor McGonagall steps forward holding a _long_ roll of parchment...our names.

"When I call your name, you will on the hat to be sorted. Hermione Granger!"

The girl we saw on the train helping the boy find his toad, makes her way up to the stool and sits down. Professor McGonagall place the hat upon her head. "Gryffindor!"

"Ronald Weasley!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Slytherin!"

"Pansy Parkinson!"

"Slytherin!"

"Neville Longbottom!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Lavender Brown!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Vincent Crabbe!"

"Slytherin!"

"Daphne Greengrass!"

"Slytherin!"

"Susan Boners!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Millicent Bullstrode!"

"Slytherin!"

"Padma Patil!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Pavarti Patil!"

"Gryffindor"

"Gregory Goyle!"

"Slytherin!"

"Blaise Zabini!"

"Slytherin!"

"Seamus Finnigan!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Dean Thomas!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Romilda Vain!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Zacharias Smith!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Terr Boot!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Anthony Goldstein!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Michael Corner!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Hannah Abbott!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ernie MacMillan!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Tracy Davis!"

"Slytherin!"

"Mandy Brocklehurst!"

"Slytherin!"

"Serena Snape!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Cormac McLaggen!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Harry Potter!"

The school goes quiet and then explodes into whispers.

" _Did she say Potter?"_

" _The Harry Potter?"_

"Silence! The faster we are done the sooner we can begin the feast," announces Professor McGonagall.

"Gryffindor!"

"We got Potter!" some Gryffindor shouts.

""Sally-Anne Perk!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Morag McDougal!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lisa Turpin!"

"Ravenclaw!"

The Sorting Ceremony is over now and Professor McGonagall takes the stool and the Sorting Hat away. Albus Dumbledore stands and smiles, arms open as if nothing is more pleasing than seeing all of us.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin the Feast, I have a few start-of-term notices. First years please note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students would do well to remember as well." He looks at our table, so I follow his gaze. " _Why the hell are there Weasleys in Slytherin?"_

"I also have been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that magic is forbidden in the hallways. Also Quidditch trials are the second week of term, if your interested please contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally I must say the the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds for all those who do not wish to die a most painful death."

A few people laughed including Harry.

I was watching Harry and hadn't noticed the food appear on the table.

"Steak?"

"W-what?"

"I asked if you wanted any steak." I look over at Blaise.

"Yeah, I guess I'll take a steak. Please be medium rare but a little more on the rare side." He passes a steak and drops it onto my plate.I cut it in half, it's perfect.

"So why were you so zoned out, Draco?" he says reaching by me to get to the boiled potatoes.

"No reason," I say. I reach for some french fries and am cut off by Blaise.

Blaise leans in close and whispers in my ear' "I know you were watching Potter, Dray."

I feel the heat in my face but I just hiss at him to shut up.

The rest of the meal is spent in simple conversation. Eventually' the food disappears and the plates are now sparkling clean. Then the deserts appear. I grab a few treacle tarts and slow munch on them. I see Harry reach tentatively for one. I can't help but smile.

I'm vaguely aware that Blaise is watching me but he doesn't say anything. He does, however, sends me an odd look to let me know that he knows.

Eventually, the desserts disappear too. The hall falls silent as Dumbledore stands again.

"And before bed, let us now sing the school song!" He flicks his wand and Golden words appear in the air above us. "Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with soome filling

With some interesting stuff,,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us stuff worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best' we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finishes at different times. Only the Weasley twins are left, having picked a funeral march to sing to.

"Ah, music a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

We follow the sixth year prefect Adrian Pucey down to the the Great Hall we take a right then four lefts and another right. Adrian stops at a blank,wet wall and tells us the password is 'Salazar', before placing his hand on the wall and repeating the password. A hidden stone door slides open.

The Slytherin Common Room is a long low underground room. The walls are made of rough stone. Round green-tinted lamps are hanging from the ceiling on chains. There are four large, plush couches and eight arm chairs as well as a few tables with chairs for studying.

"This is the Common Room. On your left are first years dormitories. Boys, down and on the right. Girls, down and on the left. Close and lock doors at night so as to not get pranked. Be back here in fifteen minutes. We have a house meeting." That's all Adrian says. He just turns and walk away.

We first years head to the dorms. I share a dorm with Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory. We start unpacking quickly. I send Diamond, my barn owl, to the Owelry. We finish in record time and are sitting in the common room less than ten minutes later. The girls must still be unpacking as they aren't here yet. They come out of the dorms just in-time as Professor Snape walks in.

"I am Professor Snape. I teach potions and I am the head of Slytherin House. Outside of here you will act as a united front. The other houses look down on us. If you have a problem with someone take care of it here. We do not break rules and if we must we do not get caught. If you need any help find any of the prefects or come talk to me. I encourage you to interact with other houses. By doing so helps boost the reputation of our house. I suggest that if you are having problems doing so please contact Fred and George. Also a reminder to the both of you there is no pranking fellow housemates unless you plan on pranking the entire school and your fellow housemates are in on it. That is all thank you. Now to bed."

"Hold up fist years," says a fifth year prefect. "My name is Ginelle Roehl and we have curfews in this house, yes besides the school curfew. First years are to be in their rooms by nine, in bed by ten. A few will be granted exemptions after speaking with Professor Snape. Also another thing forgotten, you will make your bed every morning and your rooms are to remain clean, if they aren't you may have detention with Professor Snape. Now, I'm sure you're all very tired, so off to bed."

"Miss-" I start trying to catch up to her.

"Yes? And you can call me Ginelle."

"I was wondering the way to Professor Snape's office?"

"Turn around and it's through the door with the serpent on it. Knock first but not too loud." With that she turns to go to her dorm.

I follow her instructions and knock on the door as I would at home.

"Come in," comes a call from the other side.

I push the door open and step into the room, he gestures for me to take a seat, I close the door and sit in the chair.

"What can I help you with, Draco?"

"Sir-" he hold up his hand interrupting me.

"It is still Severus when we're in private, for I'm your Godfather and I'm sure all of Slytherin knows so."

"Yes Severus. I was wondering about the curfew?"

"Ah, yes, I was going to talk to you tomorrow about it, but now works too. I am well aware of your insomnia, as you know." I nod. "I do want you to try and if you wish I can provide you with Dreamless Sleep potion, not that you've ever accepted before. I will grant you permission to be out of your room and be in the common room after the curfew. If you do fall asleep out in the common room I will put you in bed, understand?"

"Yes, Severus. Thank you." I stand and exit his office.

I go to the dorm anyway and get into bed. I fall into a deep dreamless sleep, for the first time in months."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For copywite info refer back to chapter 1. Also if anyone needs a beta PM me. Please read and review. ENJOY!**

I wake up to Blaise shaking me. "Bloody hell," I mumble, getting up.

"Good you're up. You'd better hurry before we're late."

I change quickly into a clean uniform. I join up with the rest of my dormmates and we head to breakfast.

Professor Snape stops by us and hands us our schedules.

Monday

Charms Professor Flitwick 8:30-9:30

Herbology Professor Sprout 10:00-11:00

Lunch Great Hall 11:30-12:15

Transfiguration Professor McGonagall12:30-1:30

DADA Professor Quirell 2:00-3:00

Tuesday

Potions Professor Snape 8:30-9:30

Charms 10:00-11:00

Lunch 11:30-12:15

Double Herbology 12:30-2:30

Wednesday

Wizarding CustomsProfessor Snape 8:30-9:30

HoM Professor Binns 10:00-11:00

Lunch 11:30-12:15

Muggle StudiesProfessor Finnigan 12:30-1:30

Astronomy Professor Sinistra 11 pm-12am

Thursday

Charms 8:30-9:30

Transfiguration 10:00-11:00

Lunch 11:30-12:15

DADA 12:30-1:30

HoM 2:00-3:00

Friday

Double Potions 8:30-10:30

Lunch 11:30-12:15

Transfiguration 12:30-1:30

This schedule is mad. Whatever though, I'm gonna study to be top of the class. I have never had less than perfect homework and tests.

Theo catches me and my dormmates just as we're leaving and guides us to Charms making sure to tell us things that will help us find the classroom again.

We had to wait ten mintes before we could enter into the classroom.

Professor Flitwick is a tiny wizard (part goblin) that stands on a pile of desks to see over the desk. He just gooes over the general things we'll be doing in this class. It's uneventfull.

Herbology, blanch. It's taught by Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff. We go out to greenhouse one. She also gives a basic coverage of the class.

I skip lunch but grab a sandwhich for later. I want to get to Transfiguration early. I don't have to wait long for Professor MvGonagall to come to her classroom. As I expected of my housemates they were all ten minutes fifteen minutes early.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn messing around in my classroom will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She turns her desk into a pig, then changes it back. I'm impressed. I think this is going to be my favorite class. We won't get to change furniture into animals for a long time, though. We take a lot of complicated notesand we're given matches. We're to turn them into needles. Blaise managed to make his sharp but it still looks like a match. Professor McGonagal awards Slytherin five points for Blaise being the only person to mak any signifigant changes to his match. Although, I think mie has turned a bit silver.

I thought that I was going to like Defense Against the Dark Arts but Professor Quirell is a complete joke. His classroom smells like old garlic, supposedly to warn off some Romanian vampire, though garlic doesn't harm vampires at all.

The rest of the week goes by quickly. History of Magic is a dead-zone. It's the only class taugh by a ghost ( _retire already!_ ).

Astronomy is cool. We're paired up with Hufflepuffs. Learning Muggle Studies is weird but interesting. And Wizarding Customs is so much more than what we were taught so far.

Finally, Friday comes along and we have Double Potions with Gryffindors(!).

My owl comes in with some cookies from Mother. I give her a note to bring to Harry. I want to know if he wants tohang out this afternoon after our only class(es) after lunch.

Diamond comes back and drops the note on my plate and the sits on my shoulder. On the back of my note is his untidy scrawl: Sure.

I look up and Harry is watching _me_. I quickly look away, feeling my cheeks turn pink.

"Hey, you alrght?" Blaise says elbowing me lightly in the arm.

"Yeah, why?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Just that you're watching Potter agin.""

"Why would it matter if I am or not?" I snap back. He can be so annoying but he's still my friend.

His eyes widened a little, "No need to rip my head off Draco." He leans in and whispers, "I think that you like Potter. Don't worry I won't tell." Blaise sits uprighht again acting as if nothing just happened.

/

Potions takes place in the dungeons. It's colder here than the main castle but that's because potion's ingredients need to stay an exact tempurature or they could make a potion explode.

Snape starts with rollcall, he pauses at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes,"Snape says softlyy, "Harry Potter, our new- _celebrity_."

Vincent, Gregory, Pansy and Blaise snicker, I glare at them.

Snape finishes calling names and looks up at us. He eyes are black, cold, and empty like dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of Potion-making," he begins. He speaks barely above a whisper but we hear every word. "As there is little foolish wand waving, many of you will hardly believe that this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the power of liiquids that creep through human veins bewitching the ming, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"POTTER!" says Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looks at Ron then at me;I don't know, I shrug. Hermiones hand shoots into the air.

"I don't know, sir."

"Let's try again. Potter where would you look if I told you tro find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretches her hand as she can, without leaving her seat. Harry again looks at me and Ron. We both shrug. I elbow Blaise as he tries not to laugh.

"I don't know, sir," Harry says again.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione stands, her hand still raised.

"Aren't they the same thing, sir?"

"I think Hermione knows, why don't you ask her?" I blurt. Blaise looks at me open-mouthed. Greg and Vince stare at me like I've just lost my bloody mind.

Snape is so _not_ happy now.

"Sit down," he snaps at Hermione. "For your information, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping so powerful it's known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. As for monshood and wolfsbane, you are correct, they are the same, they also go by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't any of you copying this down?"

There's a sudden rummaging for quills and pachment. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for trying to be know-it-all, Miss Granger."

Things aren't going very well as our lesson coninues. Snape pairs us and we're to make a simple potion to cure boils. I'm paired with Harry. Snape sweeps around in his long black robes, watching us weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs. He criticizes everyone but me and Harry. He is telling the class to look at how we have perfectly stewed or horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing begins to fill the dungeon. Neville has managed to melt Seamus' cauldron and the potion is seeping across the floor. In seconds we are all standing on our stools. Neville, who is soaked in the potion, moans in s boils show up all over him.

"Idiot boy!" snarls Snape, clearing the potion with a wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the caulron off the fire?"

"Take him to the Hospital Wing," he snaps at Seamus. He rounds on Hermione and Ron, who were working together beside Neville and Seamus.

"You-Weasley-why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point lost for Gryffindor."

When class ends, Harry and I leave together, Heading to the library, we hve an hour before lunch.

/

After luch Gryffindors and Slytherins have one more class. I go to Transfiguration. Harry goes to History of Magic.

An hour later Harry and I meet up by the lake. We sit and talk for awhile.

"What's your favorite class so far?" I ask Harry.

"Transfiguration, probably," he replies, "and yours?"

"Actually, it's the same, though Charms is fun too."

"Really?" he raises an eyebrow. I thought Potions would be as Professor Snape is head of Slytherin."

"Yeah, but Potions sounds totally boring but Transfiguration iis hard and challenging. I like that." I look away thinking I've said to much.

"That's why I like it, too," he says quickly. I look at him again and he smiles, making me blush and look quickly away.

"I-Is everything alright, Draco?" he asks.

"Ye-yeah f-fine," I say softly.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Are you being honest with me?"

"Erm… _How does he know?_

"Draco, you can tell me anythink, ok? I want to be your friend."

"But on the train…"

Harry laughs it'a beautiful. "I didn't shake hands with you because I thought you were rude and a prat. But the way you stood up for me in Potions, it made me change my mind," he explains.

"Oh... that's… that's good," I stuuter out. I feel a little better now.

Harry casts a tempus charm, "Oh, no."

"What's wrong, Harry?

"I'm meeting Hagrid at three and it's five to." He starts hurring off.

"Wait!" he turns. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, I guess," We start running.

Hagrid lives in a small hut just on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Harry knocks and there is a frantic scrambling inside and booming barks. " _Back_ , Fang- _Back_."

Hagridopens he door to let us in, keeping hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound, shocked at seeing me, a Malfoy, at his home.

Ther is only one room.. A copper kettle is boiling over the fire and in a corner stands a massive bed, a patchwork quilt draped over it.

"Make yerselves at home," Hagrid says, letting go of Fang, wo comes right over and licks Harry's face.

"This is Draco Malfoy," Harry introduces me to Hagrid, while wiping the slobber off his face. Hagrid pours the boiling water into a large teapot and puts rockcakes onto a plate.

"Malfoy, eh? I remeber your parents coming here for school, as well as your aunts."

I look away and take a bite of a rockcake, which was really was a shapeless lumb with raisens that I nearly break my teeth on. Harry and I both pretend to be enjoying them. Fang comes and rests his head on my knee, drooling (gross).

We were telling Hagrid about Filch and he calls him an 'old git'.

"An' as fer that cat, , I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'ye know, everytime I go up ter the school,she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her- Filch puts her up to it."

Harry picks up a piece of paper lying on the table under a tea cozy. It's a cutting from the _Daily Prophet_."

 **GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

 **Investigations continue into the**

 **break-in on 31 July, widely believed to**

 **be the work of Dark wizards or witches**

 **unknown.**

 **Gringotts goblins today insist**

 **that nothing had been taken. The vault**

 **in question that was searched had in**

 **fact been emptied earlier that same day.**

" **But we're not telling you what**

 **was in there, so keep your noses out if**

 **you know what's good for you," said a**

 **Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.**

"Hagrid!" says Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday. It could have been happening while we were there!"

Hagrid doesn't meet Harry's eyes, just grunts and offers us each another rockcake.

AS we walk bak to the castle for dinner, our poctect quite full of rockcakes we'd been to polite to refuse, I could see Harry thnking deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: For any copyrite information, please go back to chapter one. There are some big differences (again) in this chapter. Theodore Nott will come back into the story later. I know that I made him a year older but it was neccessary, I do have plans for him, later. Please read, enjoy, and review, Thank You!**

In the common a notice is hanging on our notice board. Flying lessons start on Thursday- Gryffindor and Slytherin would train together.

At three-thirty Thursday afternoon, I see Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors walking over.

The teacher, Madam Hooch, arrives. She has short graying hair, and eyes that are yellow, like a hawks.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barks. "Everyone pick a broom. Come on. Hurry up. If you're right-handed stand with the right hand over the broom, if you're left-handed stand with you're left hand over a broom."

I stand at the end of the line, furthest from Madam Hooch, and Harry stands acrosss from me. Unfortunately, I'm the only left-handed person here.

"Stick your hand over the brrom and say, UP!"

There's a large chorus of 'UPs'. Harry, Blaise, Dean and I are the only ones whose brooms that jumped at once.

Madam Hooch shows us how to mount without falling off the end. She walks up and down correcting our grips.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your bottom steady, rise a few feet, then lean forward and touch back down. On my whistle-three-two-"

Hermione being nervous about flying, pushed off hard before the whistle touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, Granger!" she shouts, as Hermione continues to rise straight up twenty feet.

Hermione let's out an ear-splitting scream then- WHAM! A thud and a horrible crunch and Hermione is face down in the grass. The broomstick rises then drifts to the Forbidden Forest.

Madam Hooch rushes to her.

"Oh, dear. A broken wrist."

"Wait here while I take Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be expelled before you could say 'Quidditch'".

Madam Hooch puts her arm around Hermione, and heads off to the Hospital Wing.

"Did you see her face, that mudblood?" sneers Pansy.

"Shut up, Parkinson," snaps Pavarti.

"Oh sticking up for the Granger?" Pansy continues. "Never thought you'd be friends with the know-it-all, Pavarti."

"Look!" shouts Blaise, snatching something out of the grass. "It's that lucky marble she's always carrying."

"Give it here, Zabini," Harry says stepping forward. Everyone gets quiet, waiting to see what's going to happen.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Granger to find- how about on the roof?"

"What's the problem, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?" Zabini taunts, as he rises on a broom.

Harry grabs a broom and mounts it, but Pavarti grabs his arm first.

"NO! You heard Madam Hooch, besides you don't even know how to fly."

Harry ignores her and kicks off hard.

"Give it here or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry shouts.

"Is that so?" Blaine retorts.

Harry skyrockets towards him and Blaine narrowly avoids him.

"Have it your way then," Blaine shouts, throwing the marble.

Harry races the marble towards the ground, pulling up last minute, catching it a foot away.

"HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall is running towards us.

" _Never_ \- in all my time at Hogwarts-"

Professor McGonagall is almost speechlesswith shock, her eyes flash furiously, "-how _dare_ you- might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil-"

"But Zabini-"

"That's _enough_ , Mr. Finnigan. Potter come with me."

/

I stop by the Gryffindor table at dinner, having sent Theo and Blaise ahead to eat.

"Not expelled, then?" I ask, trying to keep the hope out of my voice, failing.

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Dean snaps, wheeling around to face me.

"It's just a question, Dean. Please don't get your robes in a knot," I reply calmly,

"No, I'm not expelled, Draco," Harry quickly replies, before Dean can say anything else.

"Good to hear. See you around, then?" I extend my hand a second time to him.

"Yes, yes you will," he says taking my hand this time, I pass him a note. I leave to join my House and eat.

Meet me in the Library at ten. - Draco.

/

I arrive at the library a little early and wait for Harry.

I don't have to wait for long, as he enters the library a few minutes later.

He looks at me sheepishly, "I'm not late, am I?"

"No. No, I'm just really early and so are you," I explain, grinning.

He smiles back. "So, why did you wanna meet here?"

"To talk. Why else?" I laugh. "We don't get a chance to really talk, seeing as we're in rival houses."

"Oh…. about that…" he trails off blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes…" This ought to be good.

"I was supposed to be in Slytherin, but I chose Gryffindor."

"Really?" I'm stunned. "Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all. First I thought you were a prat and Slytherin has-"

"-a bad reputation?" I finish for him.

"Yeah," he says slowly.

"It does. I don't want to be like other Slytherins because…" I trail off suddenly, almost saying too much. I can feel my cheeks starting to burn.

"Because…" Harry pushes.

I can't seem to speak.

"Are you ok, Draco?" Harry asks after I take a glance at him. I suppose he saw my blush.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine," I lie.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything, Draco. I won't tell anyone or laugh at you, if that's what you're worrying about."

"It's just that there's someone that I like and I just wanna be good enough." I say in a rush.

"Who is it?" I'm surprised he heard what I said.

"I can't say."

"Which House are they in?"

"Gryffindor," I say blushing again.

"Our year?"

"Yes," I really hope he doesn't figure out that he's the person I like. _Why would he ever like me back anyway, I'm just some Slytherin snake._

"Why won't you tell me?" Harry looks hurt.

"Promise not to be angry or laugh at me?" I'm terrified to tell him.

"I promise on the Forbidden Forest," he smiles at the last part of his promise.

 _Here goes nothing._ "You," I mumble.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't hear you."

"I said the person I like is you." I watch his face, waiting for a reaction.

He's silent, processing what I have just said. Shock flashes across his face and I turn away.

"Forget I said anything," I mutter.

"I'm glad you did." I realize I voiced my thought out loud.

"Why?" I whip around so fast that I almost kinked my neck.

"Calm down, Draco. Jeez," he puts his hands up in surrender. I'm glad you said something, because I like you too."

"Fine then-wait what?" I stare in shock.

He leans forward until our faces are an inch apart. He suddenly closes the gab and I feel his lips on mine. I'm so shocked at first that I don't move, then I kiss him back, hard.

When he pulls back, I can see that he's blushing furiously and smiling.

"Come here, Harry," I say softly, extending an arm out. He moves to sit closer to me. We're shoulder to shoulder now.

"Why didn't you say something when we were talking last week?"

"Because," he turns to face me. "I didn't think you'd like me back.

"Oh, Harry'" I sigh. This time, I lean in and kiss him. He kisses me back. I feel his hand grab the back of my neck. I tangle my fingers into his eternally messy hair.

We stay like this for a few more minutes, just enjoying this moment.

After a few more minutes spent talking, Harry falls asleep, his head resting on my shoulder.

/

I wake up and Harry and I are laying on the floor. We need to be getting up for breakfast.

"Harry?" I nudge him. "Harry, wake up," I hiss at him."

I lean over and kiss him, effectively waking him up. I feel his hand tangle into my hair, gently pulling me closer to him.

I pull away (even though I don't want to) and he half sits up leaning back on his arms.

"Harry we NEED to go to breakfast."

"Ok, ok. I'm up, Draco." He starts laughing.

"Why is this funny?" I demand.

"Your hair is messed up." He continues to chuckle so I swat at him, while trying to flatten my hair with one hand.

"There's a group of students getting ready to leave. We can leave with them, avoiding getting caught.

"Ok, but come here a second first," he whispers grabbing the front of my jumper.

"What!" I whisper back to him.

"I just wanna kiss you again," he admits, pulling my closer, and I let him.

He kisses me hard. I do the same. Eventually I have to break the kiss, letting out a small moan.

"Harry, we have to go, NOW," I hiss, pulling him off the floor.

He grabs his bag and I grab mine, then quickly join the group of leaving students heading to breakfast. We go unnoticed by the librarian, Madam Pince,

When we reach the Great Hall, we go our separate ways to join our Houses to eat.

"Where were you this morning, Draco?" Blaise ask before I even get to sit down.

"I was in the library," I tell him. it isn't a lie, I _was_ in the library.

"OK," is all he says after a short pause, the he begins eating his breakfast.

I finish my breakfast of eggs toast and pumpkin juice. I go to the Slytherin common room to finish my homework. Plus, I also am doing Crabbe and Goyle's homework, too.

I jump as someone taps my right shoulder. "Here, I brought you some food."

I look up to see a plate of steak, potatoes and bread attached to a dark arm.

"Thank you," I say quickly, meeting Blaise's face as he sits down, handing me the plate.

"No problem."

"I guess I was so absorbed in all this homework that I lost complete track of time." I run my hand through my hair.

Blaise looks at the piles of parchment and books that are lying all around me. "We didn't get this much homework, did we?"

"No. Vince and Greg are just completely incompetent when it comes to their homework. All they really care is getting more food to stuff their faces."

"You should not be doing their homework on top of yours. Plus, you're left- handed, their both right-handed. How about some help?"

"I've got it, thank you." I reach over and grab my Charms materials and extra parchment.

"No, you don't, Draco. You're drowning in books here," he waves am arm outward as he says this.

I follow and notice that I have scattered books and notes into small piles around me,

"OK, maybe I do have too much."

"Should I take Vince's or Greg's.

"It really doesn't matter as they're of the same intelligence, dumb."

"Vincent's it is then," he says taking out extra parchment and his Charms book. He shifts his weight to be sitting more comfortably next to me. "Eat first," he says sternly, not looking at me as I pick up the Charms materials again.

"Fine." I pick up the plate from where I set it down. I sart pilling steaks and potatoes in my mouth.

I finish quickly and get back to work.

With Blaise helping me we get done and hour before supper. We play a game of chess (muggle style). I beat Blaise easily.

"What's up, boys?" Pansy come running at us and trying to cling to me.

"Just playing chess, Pansy."

"What does it look like, Parkinson?" I snap, pulling my arm out of her grasp.

"Hostile much? Really Draco?" she scowls at me.

Blaise whispers just low enough that Pansy won't hear, "What the bloody hell, Draco? Calm down."

"Sorry just overworked I guess," gesturing to all the piles of notes, books and spare parchment.

"Jeez. Are you doing homework for the whole first year?"

"No, just making sure that I'm caught up and don't have to wait until last minute. Blaise and I are going to turn all our homework in tomorrow, aren't we, Blaise?" I kick him in the shin.

He glares, "Yes, we are. We're going early tomorrow.

Just then Diamond flies in and drops a note on my lap.

"Excuse me, I need to get this," I tell them, getting up.

Harry has sent me a note:

Want to meet at 6:00pm by the lake? HARRY

I quickly grab a quill and scribble a reply:

Yes, I would love to. See you then. → Draco.

I give the note back to Diamond and send her back to Harry. She takes off towards the owlery, go figure.

I come back and Pansy has taken my seat, glaring at me. I glare back at her.

"Blaine, will you help me pack all this away?" I ask, turning away from Pansy.

"Yeah, sure thing, Draco," he looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine and I kneel on the floor and start gathering all the school materials together. Pansy storms off.

"Do you not like Pansy or something?"

"Not particularly," I admit, rather reluctantly.

"Why not? She's cute…" he trails off. I catch the hint.

"I'm just not into her is all." I don't tell him because she's a girl.

"Fine, don't tell me then," he stands up, his arms full of books.

I stand too. I look at him but don't know how to tell him the _real_ reason why I don't like Parkinson.

"Let's just get this stuff downstairs for now," walking downstairs to the dormitories.

We put everything onto my bed for now. We leave quickly to the Great Hall. We meet up with Theo and just before the three of us enter for supper, I turn around, going out the front door.

I sit by the lake waiting for Harry, who I know won't be here for about thirty to forty-five minutes. I start reading a book I picked up on advance Charms.

"Hey," he says, having snuck up on me.

"Hi," I say, standing up.

He hugs me and I'm surprised but I hug him back. We pull apart but are still standing really closely together. I lean forward and kiss him lightly.

"I wanted to ask you something," Harry says quietly.

"Yeah,sure. Shoot!"

"Well, uhm, I… Just that.." Harry stammers.

"Harry, is everything alright?" I am starting to get worried.

"Yeah, just uhm.. How would you feel if I got resorted?" He blushes badly. It's cute.

"I don't see why it would be a problem, but why do you want to?"

"I don't w. I j like something isn't right with me being in Gryffindor."

"OK, but they don't do a resorting until they sort the next first years."

"Oh," he looks heartbroken.

"How about we go to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall?"

"I see why Professor McGonagall, but why Professor Snape?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm assuming this has something to do with the fact that the Sorting Hat was going to put you in Slytherin, which means we need the head of Slytherin House. Since you're currently in Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape need to decide what to do."

"Oh, OK. Then let's go."

"Hey, slow down please," I say gently catching his arm. "Are you sure you want to do this right now? I mean what about your friends?"

He steps close, "You're my friend," he whispers.. He kisses me hard. And I kiss him back, just as hard.

"Do friends usually kiss each other like this?" I blush deeply realizing what I've just said.

"Well that could be fixed."

I am horrified, _What is he saying?_

"Draco, I'm not saying that we shouldn't be friends." He laughs at my expression of relief.

"So, what is it that you are saying?"

"I would like to ask you….ifyouwannabemyboyfriend?" he rushes out. His words come out in one word. He blushes again, _God if he keeps blushing like that, it's gonna be the death of me._

"Harry can you say that again? Please remember to breathe," I say, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. I can see that he's quite nervous.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" he blushes even more (if it's even possible), his face starting to match the Weasley clan's hair.

"Yes! Yes, I would love to," I exclaim and kiss him none too gently.

"R-really?" he says. I think he's in shock, so I just kiss him again.

"Of course," I murmur as I pull away from him. "Wait! What about our friends or our families or the _rest of the school_?!" I start panicking.

"Draco," he grabs my arms, "we can talk about this. My aunt and Uncle will treat me as they always have, probably, so no point in telling them, really. As for your family, I don't know as I know very little about Purebloods. School? We can worry about that one later." I just stare into his amazing green eyes and wonder how I could get so lucky.

"Draco?" Harry says, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Are you ok?" _He looks so cute when he's all concerned._

"Ye-yeah-I am-J-just thinking'" I stutter. _Why does he always make me stutter, damn._

"About what?"

"You." He blushes. "And how I got so bloody lucky."

His eyes light up and he blushes dark red this time. I kiss him and he kisses me back. We kiss for a few more minutes.

"I suppose we better get going if we're to talk to the Professors before curfew," I say, pulling away and ending the kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All copyright claims have been stated in chapter 1. This is where I really divert from cannon. If you don't like, then please stop reading, there are many more fanfictions that are more than likely better than mine. Thank you!**

Back in my dorm that night, Blise is waiting up for me, while our other roomates are sleeping.

"Where did you go?" he asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"Does it really matter, Zabini?" I snap. He knows I'm annoyed now because I otherwise don't call him by his surname.

"Well, you keep disappearing without a word and then just show up again. You've also become distant and not really acvknowledging anyone, especially me and Theo. Is it so bad that you can't tell your best mats what's going on? Do you think that we're gonna judge and then leave?"

"Actually.. yeah. I do think that if I told you or anyone else, that you would leave. And on just how bad can it be? I could be disowned if my father would know." I sigh and sit down on my bed, putting my head in my hands, elbows resting on my knees.

"Draco," he moves to come and sit next to me, "even if it's bad enough to be disowned by your family, I promise to stick around, even if I don't entirely understand. But I won't get the chance to understand if you don't tell me what's going on." He moves so that he's cross-legged on my bed facing me.

I move to sit across from him, internally fighting about whether or not to tell him about Harry.

"Draco? Are you OK? Talk to me please."

"OK," I let out a shaky breath. "I'll talk. What do you wanna know?"

"Why do you keep disappearing?"

"To meet someone," I say, but I'm not tell who unless he specifically asks.

"Who have you been meeting?" He's right to the point.

"J-j-just s-s-someone," I stutter. I look down and start pulling at the edge of my jumper.

"Draco, who."

"Gryffindor." Is all I can manage to say.

"This mysterious person is a Gryffindor?" He doesn't sound mad, yet.

"Yeah. You-you're not mad?" I look up at him and he's grinning.

"No, of course not." He frowns, "Why would I be mad?"

"Cause I've been meeting a Gr-Gryffind-d-dor?" I look at my lap again.

"Draco, look at me," I look up, "No matter what, I'll always be your best mate, even if those two idiots leave, I'll still be here. If you get disowned, I'll make mother let you live with us. Hold on, is this person a male?"

I blush and look away quickly, but not quick enough.

"Oh, _that's_ why you think you'll be disowned," his brows knit together in frustration.

"Yeah, as a Pureblood, I'm expected to act a certain way anduphold certain beliefs, even if I disagree with them. Or at least I take over as the Malfoy Heir, then I can start changes but that's not for _years_." I throw my hands up in defeat.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't mind. I've got something to confess as well

"

"You can tell me, mate."

"Draco," he pauses. "I'm….gay."

"Huh?" I'm too confused to say anything else.

"Draco, I'm trying to tell you that I'm gay."

I'm left speechless...not even aware that's he's trying to get my attention until he slaps me hard on the back.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You spaced out and I've been trying to get your attention for awhile."

"Oh, sport. You've got my attention now." I give him a sheepish grin.

"Did you hear what I said?" He looks concerned...and possibly scared.

"A-About?"

"Me being gay…" he looks upset now.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." I look up at him. "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one. I never said anything before because I was afraid of how people would react, especially people in Slytherin." I snap my mouth shut, I think I've been rambling.

"Me too. Have you kissed a guy yet?"

"Yeah," I say slowly.

"Oh, I haven't yet." He looks quite upset. "Who do you fancy?"

"If I tell you then you'll be mad." I look down again.

"We've been friends for so long, I don't think I can be mad." He smirks then winks at me.

"Fine, I give in. It's Harry. And to answer your next question, yes, that's who I've been meeting all the time." I start tracing to pattern on quilt on my bed, refusing to look at Blaise.

"Why would I be mad about that?" He tilts my face up to look up at him.

"I-I d-don't know," I stutter, trying to look at my quilt again, but Blaise's hold is firm.

"Why must you always look away?" He shakes his head in exasperation.

I just sure, not really sure myself. "Let's just get some sleep," I say quickly, starting to close my curtains.

He leaves and I crawl under the covers and fall asleep, not for very long though.

I wake from a dream that Blaise and Daphne were trying to strangle me. I get out of bed and sit in the common room until people start getting up.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: All copyright claims were stated in chapter 1. As I stated in last chapter things are very much not canon. Thank you for reading. Sorry for not posting, but my wireless keyboard decided to have a hissy fit. So I let it take a break. After I fixed the darn thing, I have been suffering writer's block for ages. Thank you for your patience.**

Halloween has finally arrived. We've been her two months already and it feels like we just arrived.

It starts just like every other day; Blaise and I get up and shower, then wake Vince and Greg.

As soon as Blaise and I sit down, Hedwig, Harry's owl, brings me a note.

I can't meet with you tonight. sorry-HJP.

My face falls. Blaise raises an eyebrow and I pass him the note. He looks at me and makes me look at him by lifting my chin.

"Draco?" He keeps me from looking away, when I try to. "Hey, it's ok. I promise. This isn't what you think it is."

"How do you know? How do you know what I'm thinking?" I start going into panic mode.

"Draco, I know you better than that. Do you know what the date is?"

 _What the_ _ **hell**_ _happened?_ "Of _course_ I do'" I retort.

"Tell me," is all he says.

"Why?" _Doesn't he know already?_

"Just do it...please."

"Fine. It's October 31, 1991," I say, still not understanding what he's on about.

"Anything ring a bell, yet?"

 _No._ "It's Halloween," I say but it sounds more like a question.

"Yes," he laughs. "But that's not the point."

"Then what is it?" I snap, becoming impatient with him.

"Harry's parents died ten years ago, today," he says softly.

 _Worst boyfriend ever._ "Oh. _Oh shit_. How could I forget about that?" I face palm.

"You're not an idiot." It's like he's reading my thoughts.

"I didn't say that." I glare at him.

"You didn't have to."

"Whatever," I mutter.

He just glares and grabs some toast.

I reach for eggs and bacon. Lots of bacon, hoping it'll make me feel better.

"Everyone forgets that part and just see the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by the Boy-Who-Lived."

"But I, more than anyone, should remember. I've always wanted to help him defeat You-Know-Who. Father figures he's still out there, just waiting, until he can kill the Boy-Who-Lived. I really don't want You-know-Who to win," I whisper this to Blaise so that only he hears me. In a house filled with the children of (former) Death Eaters, you don't know who's really on what side.

"We better get going or we're going to be late for class," says Pansy, standing up with her bag.

It's Thursday, so we start the day with Charms.

"Yes, wouldn't want to look like the Ravenclaws, now would we, Parkinson?" I sneer.

Blaise grabs our bags and my arm, pulling me from the bench. He drags me through the halls, releasing me when we're in the classroom.

Pansy glares at the back of my head for the entire lesson. The main reason I don't turn around and tell her to 'bugger off', is that I really don't want a week's worth of detention.

Ravenclaws join us for Transfiguration next, where the Hufflepuffs are already there, as they have Double Transfiguration. They get to leave a half hour before us other two houses. They'll get time to start the massive amount of homework we were just assigned.

/

I'm doing homework in the dorm, when Blaise and the Weasley twins enter, talking loudly.

"Not doing anything important over here or anything," I sit up, pushing the materials away.

"What are you-"

"-working on?"

"Just a mountain of homework." I roll my eyes at their 'twin speech'. "It can wait."

"Well, that's good-"

"-Cuz' we are planning something."

 _Oh boy, this ought to be interesting._ "And what is it that you are planning," I ask, turning to look at Blaise with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, just how best to take over the world, starting with school," he replies, rolling his eyes.

"Don't be so ridiculous Blaise!" one twin rolls their eyes at the other.

"Our plans are so much better!"

"And I'm Professor Snape's twin," his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Ouch! That really hurt." Their faces showing mock hurt, with their hands over their hearts.

"Anyway, the plan?" I interrupt. _I have to live with these people for the next four years. Well, the twins anyway._

"The plan is these," George holds up stacks of square papers.

"And what are those, exactly?*

"These are muggle post-it's."

"And we're doing what with them?" inquires Blaise.

"We're going to _decorate_ the classroom doors," says Fred.

"And by 'decorate'..." I ask using air quotations around the last word.

"Simple we are just going to…" Fred starts.

"...place these on the classroom doors…"

"...to represent each class."

"And just how exactly can I help." I smirk.

"And me," Blaise states firmly.

"Well, Draco we hear that…" Fred starts their 'twin speak'.

"...you can draw very well."

"Yes, I guess so. What do you want me to do exactly?"

"We would like you to draw an emblem, of sorts, to represent each class taught." George smirks at me.

"Blaise here, is gonna handle our map and let us know when someone's near." Fred holds up a chunk of parchment.

"That spare bit of parchment is a map?" Blaise looks at the twins as if each has sprouted an extra head.

"Watch and learn little snake." Fred sneers.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," they say together.

Ink starts to appear on the parchment. **Mrrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present The Marauder's Map.**

"Wicked," Blaise and I exclaim together. We just look at each other.

"Where.." we start.

"Nicked it. Filch's office, first year." The twins are speaking together again. "It's a map of the school. Where everyone one is. Every second of everyday."

 _Can they show me Gryffindor tower?_

"Draco'" hisses Blaise.

"I spoke aloud, didn't I?" I ask sheepishly, blushing.

"Yes," Blaise says, "but something tells me twins already know." Blaise just sighs and points at the map.

I look at the map again. The twins have opened it to Gryffindor tower.

" _Fuck_ ," I hiss. "Could this map be broken?"

"Absolutely not!" Fred and George exclaim loudly.

"Why would you ask that, Draco?"

I point to a name on the map, beside Harry's. _Peter Pettigrew._ "This man is supposed to be dead, and if he's alive, then that means Sirius Black was probably framed."

The other three look at each other in horror.

"How could we not have noticed, Forge?"

"I don't know, Gred," George says grimly.

"Well, I don't think it was possible for you until now, unless…"

"WHAT?" Fred and George yell.

"No need to yell." They looks sheepish, and mutter apologies.. " Anyway, as I was saying, the only things new this year are the DADA teacher, the blocked off corridor, and all us first years. So, what if he's disguised or something and showed up among the first years. Look, he's moving"

Peter Pettigrew moved to the name marker of one Ronald Weasley.

"You don't think…" Fred looks at George.

"He might be…"

"Can't be possible…"

"It was Percy's…"

"Twelve years..."

"OK, can you two please finish those sentences without twin speak for those of us who don't have a clue as to what's going on, I snap, gesturing to me and Blaise.

"Sorry." Fred apologizes sheepishly.

"So, the current theory is that Peter Pettigrew is Scabbers, our brother Ron's rat. But Ron just got Scabbers from our older brother Percy, as Percy now has an owl because he's made prefect."

"That's the simple version, anyay," Fred says after a short pause, shooting a glance at George, who nods his head in return.

"So, what do we do now? Should we go to the headmaster, or Professor Snape?" Blaise asks, breaking us out of our shock.

"Snape'" The three of us practically shout at Blaise.

"Ok, When?"

"Now?" I shoot a look at Fred and George.

The twins nod. I stand up and brush my pants off. I take my robe off and toss it onto the bed. I walk out of the dorm I share with Blaise. They follow me.

I knock on the portrait of the Slytherin Snake.

"Enter," I hear faintly. I push the door open, to find Professor Snape heading to his desk.

"We have a _major_ problem," I blurt out. Out the corner of my eye I see the other three nod.

"What is the nature of this _major problem_?" Snape pinches the bridge of his nose, irritated.

"Well, sir…" Blaise starts.

"We have found evidence that…" Fred interrupts.

"...that Peter Pettigrew is still alive." George finishes.

"And he's residing in Gryffindor tower," I say, unsure of what he's going to do, I step back.

"How did you get this _evidence_ , Misters Malfoy, Zabini and Weasley?"

"We can't tell you yet until we can prove it's Pettigrew," I say, thinking quickly about whether or not the map could be lying.

"I see," Snape says, frowning when he realizes that we all know occlumency. _HA._

"Well then, I guess we are going to Gryffindor Tower." He looks at us to make sure we all heard. We nod our understanding. "Then let's go."

We silently follow him from the dungeons to the tower. Snape mutters the password to the Fat Lady, so that we don't hear it.

The Fat Lady let's us all in, reluctantly. We find our way to the Gryffindor first year dormitories.

"Right there is where he should be," says Fred, pointing at Ron's bedside table.

"Could he have he been an animagus, Sir?" George asks, innocently. He turns to wink at me discreetly. Snape doesn't even notice this.

Snape mutters something under his breath, "...wormtail...wormtail...Wormail…" he says the last one at a whisper.

I swear the rat looks panicked at this. _Wormtail… He must have been friends with Harry's dad and my mom's cousin!_

"I found you Pettigrew," Snape spits. "You will not be getting away this time." Snape sneers at the rat, then points his wand at him. "You will be going to the dementors for the death of Lily and...and James."

Peter, the rat, shudders at the mention of dementors. "Personally, I hope you get kissed," Snape snarls seeing the rat before him shake in terror.

Snape wordlessy casts a spell and a man is now standing before us, not a rat any longer. My jaw drops open.

"Severus…" the man starts, but Snape silences him with the flick of his wand. This man even looks like a rat.

"I will bring you to the ministry now, and don't try to escape these," he sneers adding chain-like objects to his wrists and waist. "You won't like the result. They will keep you from transforming."

Snape grabs his arm and begins to drag him out of the dormitories. Pettigrew must have thought our professor wasn't being serious, for he begins to struggle.

" **Petrificus Totalus.** " A spell from Fred. Then…

George casts a feather light charm.

" **Mobiliarbus** ," says Snape quietly. Pettigrew's body begins to levitate. Snape levitates him in front of him so that he can make sure that Pettigrew doesn't try to wandlessly, wordlessly undo his bindings.

We head down to the dungeons with Fred and George directing the way from any unwanted eyes.

We enter into Professor Snape's office. As we leave to go to our dorms, we hear the 'pop' of him disapparating.

Fred and George come to our dorms (something about not waking other third years) for the night. _Whatever._

/

"...he just disappeared, Harry. Scabbers was there last night, and now he isn't…" Weasley rambles on about his 'rat'. Harry looks as if he doesn't really care, just nodding when appropriate. I snicker.

Harry and Ron whip around so fast that I'm concerned Harry might have whiplash.

"What's so funny, Malfoy?" Weasley demands.

I put my hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry Ron, but we couldn't help hearing what you were saying-"

"Sure, whatever Malfoy." I ignore this.

"As I was saying Ron, is that I couldn't help hearing what you were saying about your rat. I believe you should talk to Professor Snape, and he didn't use it for potions," I say quickly as he opens his mouth to insult my godfather. "As a matter of fact your twin brothers, Blaise and I must be seeing him right after breakfast. You may join us if you wish."

"And why in bloody hell would I want to do that?"

"Please watch your language. Thank you. Because otherwise your next chance won't be until the weekend. He's leaving for meetings each day after classes this week and will be preparing for them after breakfast as well."

"Oh," his face becomes downcast. "Why would you help me Malfoy? You don't even like me."

"True, I may not like you, but it's not for the reasons that you think. I'm helping because I want to, and for no other reason," I glance at Harry at this, he smiles. "I promise," I hold out my hand to Ron, and surprisingly he takes it.

"It's a deal." Harry elbows him in the ribs, hard. Weas-Ron glares at him. "Thank you," he chokes out.

"You're welcome, now let's go and eat." His mood instantly is better.

We go our separate ways.

/

"A troll?" This catches my interest; I listen closer. A group of third years are in front of me, gossiping.

"Yeah, apparently that first year Weasley boy insulted the Granger girl." The boy of the group says.

"Then?" asks a short brunette.

"And then Potter and Weasley went to rescue her, when a troll got in the school," another girl explains.

"But how would a troll get in? They're incredibly stupid," says the student who was talking when I started listening in.

"They should have gotten more than ten points in reward," says a blonde girl from Hufflepuff. _A student wants more points to a different house?_

"Well, five, if you count the five taken from Granger," says the short brunette again. I just realize she's a Ravenclaw.

"Excuse me but when did this happen exactly?" I ask, startling the older students. "I'm sorry," I blush and look down.

"No reason to be sorry. This happened at supper last night. I'm guessing you weren't there or you would have known."

"Teachers piled homework on us, as we're struggling with practicals," I shrug, like it's nothing, but it is.

"Ah, a firstie, eh?" the boy guesses. I nod.

"Just wait until after the winter holidays, you'll have even more." My face falls. The older boy places his hand on my shoulder, I manage not to wince. "It's fine. If I've made it this far, then you'll get through."

"Hey, you're Malfoy's son, right?" asks the Hufflepuff. Again, I nod.

"Aren't you top of your year? Even above the Granger girl?"

"I guess so," I shrug. Inside I'm screaming joy. _Finally, I've achieved more than expected of me._

"Kid," I grimace. "If your top of your class already, then you'll be fine," the Ravenclaw claps me on the shoulder. I didn't manage to a flinch this time. I take off. _I need somewhere to hide._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: For copyright info, please see chapter one. There is not a whole lot going on this chapter, sorry. It's really short and I apologize. If anyone is wondering about a possible re-sorting for Harry: it's sorta answered in this chapter. More like hinted at. Draco is emotional. May be triggers for some people, sorry. Please read and review. Thank you!**

Harry finds me later in the astronomy tower. I've been sitting here for hours. I just had to get away. I can't let anyone find out.

"Draco, what happened?" He sits down and pulls me closer to him.

"Please...Harry...just dont leave me," I whimper. "I don't want to be alone anymore." I begin to cry. _Damn it_.

"Shh. It's gonna be okay. I'm right here. I'm not leaving. Shh, shh." Harry kisses my forehead and cards his fingers through my hair.

Eventually the tears stop and I let him continue to hold me.

"We can't stay up here forever," he says after a while, breaking the silence.

"I know. Can't help but hope." I turn and pout.

"That Hufflepuff you were talking to, Cedric, told me that you ran off. Fred and George told me that I could find you up here," Harry speaks softly.

"Oh, right, _that_ ," I mutter.

"Draco, if you still don't want to talk, that's fine, but we do need to be going to our common rooms."

"We should just go to my dorm. Yours is farther. Besides if they do a re-sort before the end of the year, you'll have to know where Slytherin House is."

"Ok, I suppose you're right. Up then," he stands, extending his hand to help me onto my feet. I accept.

"Harry?" I say as we leave the astronomy tower.

"Yes, Draco?"

I hesitate. "Maybe I'll tell you someday. I'm just not ready o yet."

"That's ok."

I look at him, "You sure?"

"Of course, because _someday_ I'll have to tell you about living with my muggle relatives.

"Yeah, ok."

We reach the Slytherin common room entrance. I place my hand on the wall, " _Parseltongue."_

"This way." I head to the left. I lead him through the door going to the first year dorms.

"This one is mine," I tell him pointing to the closest bed on the right.

"So...how are we gonna sleep?" Harry looks nervous. I don't blame him.

"We'll both sleep in the bed. If it make you feel better, than I can put pillows between us." I blush and I think he does, too.

"Maybe just for tonight," he finally says. "At least we don't have classes tomorrow."

" **Silencio, Prallus."** I put up a silencing charm and a spell to keep the curtains closed until I open them.

"Night Harry." I crawl into the bed and put up the pillows.

"Night Draco." He climbs in, pulling the curtains completely shut.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: For copyright info please see chapter one. It looks like a re-sort will be soon. Severus Snape is nice but Albus Dumbledore will have a hissy fit-for lack of better words. Anyway please enjoy and review. If I don't have reviews then I can't fix anything or make changes to better the story. Thank You. Also may be triggers, sorry.**

It's Christmas holidays before we know it. Heads of Houses have been around for those to sign up to stay for the two week vacation.

I will be going home, but Harry has decided to stay. I even offered him to stay with me but he says he'll be ok here at Hogwarts.

Professor Snape approaches me as I head out of the Great Hall.

"May I have a word with you and Mr. Potter? Professor McGonagall will also be in attendance."

"Sir, I was on my way to pack. Could we meet in your office?"

"Certainly Mr. Malfoy. I must now find Mr. Potter."

"Try the library, sir. Granger may have dragged them there to make them do homework." I say as he turns away. He turns again and nods my way.

I head down to the dungeons, hoping to get some of my packing done. I get all of my stuff into my trunk and have it ready for after this talk with Professor Snape.

I sit and wait inside for Professor Snape to be back. I didn't have long to wait, for not five minutes later he walks in, joined by Professor McGonagall and Harry.

"Alright, what is this about, Severus?" Professor McGonagall scowls.

"As you are aware, a member of your house, Mr. Potter, has requested a re-sort into Slytherin. I think it wise to do so after the holidays are over. At the welcoming back feast."

"And how is Mr. Malfoy involved?"

"He will be Mr. Potter's dorm mate. As we do not have the space for six boys to share the same space. As these two here are already friends, I am inclined to place them together. Hopefully, Mr. Potter will adjust well alongside Mr. Malfoy."

"Certainly, but why must we discuss this as if they are not here? I think we ask them."

"I would absolutely agree to this, as long as Harry is ok with it, too." I say immediately.

"I agree as well, but sir, what about Professor Dumbledore. He will not be as understanding. He has even told me that I have no choice but to go back to my muggle relatives. I do not want to be at the receiving end of his anger."

"Potter, why do you not wish to go back to your relatives home?" I turn to look at Harry; he shifts uncomfortably.

"Sir, they do not like me." He glances at me.

"Harry? Does your uncle hurt you?" He looks away quickly, but I still see the embarrassed blush. I'm so angry that my magic begins to make pictures fall off the walls.

"Draco," Harry sounds worried.

I close my eyes and take some deep breaths and pull my magic back in.

"Ok, I'm ok now." I open my eyes and the three of them are watching me. "Harry, do you get to eat at your relatives house? I promise not to lash out this time, ok?"

Harry mumbles something. He looks at me and I raise my eyebrow to let him know that we had not heard him.

"Sometimes. If I finish my chores and don't upset my Uncle. It's ok. They aren't that bad, I swear."

"Mr. Potter, this is not acceptable. Severus and I will be looking for a new placement for you. Is this understood?" Harry nods.

"He might be able to stay with my family, ma'am. I would have to ask Father."

"Mr. Malfoy, I will personally visit your father and explain the situation. Mr. Potter may be able to spend the summer holiday, if Lucius agrees." I nod.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Potter will have to spend the Christmas holiday here, as it is too late for further arrangements." Professor McGonagall says, with a regretful look.

"I understand," Harry answers.

"Sir, the carriages to the train will leave soon. May I be excused?" He nods.

I leave his office and grab my trunk. I head to the entrance hall. I make it just in time.

/

The train ride back is a quiet one for me. I sit alone in a compartment, going through what Harry said. It bothers me that anyone could be treated that way. He's been starved and beat. He should never have gone there. _Harry, I'm so sorry. You'll never have to go back, ever._

I'm sure Severus is talking to my father right now. Father better agree. Otherwise where will he go?

/

Mother is at the station, waiting for me.

"Hello, Mother. It's good to be back for the holiday." I give her a hug.

"Your father had some business to take care of, suddenly. He will see you at the manor later. Hold tight, darling. We're going to apparate instead of floo. Ready?" I nod. With a pop we are at the Malfoy Manor. _Home._

 _/_

At suppertime, Father arrives. "Draco, my son, I have very important news." I look up, hoping for news of Harry.

"Severus came by the Manor today and brought some interesting news of a fellow student. A Harry Potter. I am aware that you are friends with him and will soon be his dorm mate." I nod but otherwise do not make any other movement. "I have been to the Ministry, from which, I have just arrived from. I set up temporary custody of him. It turns out that _Dumbledore_ left him there with his relatives. I have informed Severus to make sure Poppy give him a complete physical."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"I was curious as to if you would put Harry in a bedroom next to mine? He tells me that he has nightmares frequently."

Father raises an eyebrow. "I'm sure that arrangements can be made." This makes me give a small smile, in thanks.

"Now, let's eat this wonderful meal."

/

Later that night, I lay in bed unable to sleep. _Will Harry like it here at the Manor? Will he get on with my parents?_ and a million more questions bounce around my brain.

Just as I'm getting tired, the sun is starting to rise. I get up, knowing that it would be pointless to try to sleep at this point.

I dress in silver slacks and a grey jumper with a hood. Add black socks and dragonhide boots. I'm ready for whatever today brings.

"Tippy," I say softly, but the elf will still hear me.

With a soft pop, Tippy enters. "Yes, young master Draco?"

"Are Father or Mother up yet?"

"Tippy has not been seeing Master Lucius or Mistress Narcissa, yet this morning."

"Thank you, Tippy."

"What would Young master Draco like for breakfast today?"

"Four eggs and bacon, if you would please."

"Of course, anything you wish, young master."

/

Father has to attend to 'business' at Hogwarts. He went to tell Harry about his new custody arrangements. Dumbledore can do nothing to stop my father. Somebody from the ministry has probably been to see Harry's 'relatives', and let them know that they no longer have custody.

As I wait for Father to come back from Hogwarts, I convince Tippy to do a puzzle with me. It takes us an hour to complete.

Mother's off doing Merlin knows what. Father is still not back. I am becoming bored. I wander the Manor, ending up in the library.

I look for anything that looks interesting. I come across a book on Defensive Spells. I find a window seat and begin reading.

My reading is interrupted when Tippy appears to tell me that Father has arrived and it is also time for lunch.

/

Father calls me to his office to tell me about how things went with Harry. Apparently his 'relatives' were more than happy to give up custody. This makes me frown.

"Harry will be here for Easter break. During this time, I want you to help him settle in. All rules still apply. Please be sure to tell them to Harry."

"Yes, sir," I answer with a nod.

"Good. Now I want to discuss your grades. Don't look so nervous. They are perfect. Top of the class in everything except Defence. Which Harry is at the top, so I am not upset about that. And for perfect marks, I say you deserve a reward. Would you rather open a gift early or head to Magical Menagerie?"

"Magical Menagerie, please, sir."

"Very well. Please go and inform your mother that we will be going to Diagon Alley if she wishes to join us."

"Yes, sir." I turn and leave, closing the door behind me.

I find Mother in the Dining Hall. "Mother, Father has asked that I let you know that we will be going to Diagon Alley, if you wish to come. We are going to Magical Menagerie, as I have performed well in school."

"Draco, darling, you should be proud of your marks. You have performed excellently. I agree. I will join you and your father. Ah, speaking of, here he is now."

I turn around and sure enough Father is heading our way. "Mother has said that she would love to join us."

"Well, then let's not waste time. Draco, grab hold of my arm." With a pop we disappear.

As I look at all the animals here, I am drawn to the snakes. A runespoor. Three heads, one body. This one is small, must be young. It's only a foot long.

"Father," I call for him. "This one. This runespoor calls me." I look up at him.

"Then this one we will get. Let's take it over to the counter."

"Ah, this one was the smallest of the nest. Female, and exceptionally temperamental. She is 10 galleons. Would you like a cone for the right head for when she begins to mature?" I nod. "Alright, no charge for the cone as this is your familiar. I saw the making of a bond when you looked at her. She has chosen well."

"How would I name her, sir?" I ask.

"Well it's up to you, but I have seen many wizards and witches name each head independently. Listen to her and then find names. It is best to bond first with this breed."

"Thank you, sir. I must be going now. Good day."

/

As I lay in bed, my new familiar rests curled on my chest. "Well, I know some about your species but not much. I have a friend who can help you, I think. I will have to send an owl in the morning. Should I address all three of you as one or as separate?"

I feel my palm burn, not painfully, when two of the three heads bite me and the third runs it's tongue over the bites.

"We have marked you as ours. Now you are immune to snake venom. You can hear our thoughts as a whole and individually. And we may hear yours. We will not attack unless provoked, you are in mortal danger, or by your command."

"This is so cool. I wonder if you're allowed at Hogwarts because you're my familiar." I think about it a moment. "I will bring you anyway. There are no rules against bringing familiars to school. You will not be able to be with me during classes."

"We would like to meet your friend. Can you tell us about this friend?"

"He is Harry Potter." They hiss, causing me to frown. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing. We snakes owe him greatly. We were treated badly during the time of the Dark One. Harry Potter banished the Dark One and we began to come out of hiding."

"Ok. I will let him know when I send an owl tomorrow. Harry is my...friend. He will soon be re-sorted. He will join me in Slytherin House. We are called the 'house of snakes' or 'the snake pit'. Salazar Slytherin was a parseltongue so our house symbol is a serpent. He is moving from Gryffindor. The 'house of lions'. He wasn't supposed to be in that house. In a week you will meet Harry Potter. Now let's get some rest. Tomorrow is a busy day."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: For copyright please see chapter one. Sorry again for not posting but I had lost my keyboard and could not type this onto my phone for those who are reading. Some Albus Dumbledore bashing, and maybe Ron too. Sorry, it's a long one.**

As usual, I wake long before my parents. So, I write a letter to Harry.

Dear Harry,

I have a new familiar, a snake. A runespoor to be exact. I think you would be able to help me name her. Separate names for each head. If you don't know what I'm talking about you can always ask Severus or just go to the library.

Anyway, how are you? I've not been doing much here.

I have attached a gift for you. I really hope you like it. When I saw it, I knew that I had to get it.

I hope that you're enjoying your holiday at the castle with the Weasley family.

Please don't cause too much trouble.

My family house elf really wants to meet you. Dobby, our family elf, and Tippy, my elf, nearly fainted when I told them that we're friends. Funny enough, so did my snake. I thought that weird as she's just a hatchling yet.

If you didn't get me anything, that's okay. I'm just happy just being able to know you and to be your boyfriend, Also, Father doesn't know about us. Just for future reference.

Father says that you would be able to spend Easter holiday here if he gets everything in order at the ministry.

I miss you and hope that you aren't missing me too much. I can't wait for us to be back at Hogwarts so that I can see you.

You'll probably get this before all the Weasleys are up. I'm sending this letter with Dobby. If he gets on your nerves just send Dobby back to me..

You can send your letter back with Dobby or just use Hedwig.

At the new star-of-term feast, would you sit by me?

Has Severus started making you take potions yet? Don't worry, I know they taste horrible bt they work, I promise.

Only one more week. I can hardly wait to see you again.

Draco❤Malfoy

"Dobby?" I call out softly.

"Yes, young Master Draco?"

"Can you bring this letter to Harry Potter? He's at Hogwarts. You'll find him, I know it. And don't drive him mad. Be polite, like you are to me. Okay?"

"Yes, young Master Draco. Thank you, Thank you." There's a soft pop and he's gone.

Almost two hours later, Dobby comes back with a letter from Harry. _Finally_

Dear Draco,

I can try to help you with your new snake. How did you know that I would even be able to help? I did go to the library to look up runespoors. They are fascinating and I can't wait to meet her.

I'm doing alright. I'm just hanging with the Weasleys, but you already knew that.

I absolutely love your gift. I've sent a gift along with this letter as can't open it until you open all your gifts from your family and other friends. It's the rule so get over it besides if you do open it early, I will just ask Dobby. Now, stop pouting, you'll get wrinkles. _I'm not pouting._

My holiday here is okay, it's a bit strange that there's hardly anyone here. At least it's peaceful.

I promise that we aren't causing too much trouble, just wandering and being lazy.

Dobby is really nice. Sorry about this taking so long. I was interrupted. I offered Dobby a seat and he started to cry from gratitude but he's okay now. He thanked me a few times. Yes, only a few times, so lower your eyebrow. _How did he know?_

Of course I got you something. I can't get my boyfriend nothing for Christmas. I had to owl order it, seeing as we're not allowed in Hogsmeade for two more years. Fred and George picked up forms at the last trip before break. So no rule breaking there.

Yeah, Professor Snape says that Lucius is still fighting the ministry because he doesn't want Dumbledore to know but the minister wants to tell him. It's going to be a process.

Your letter showed up at the perfect time. I had just finished reading it when Fred and George came flying in to wake up Ron. My peace officially disrupted.

No, Dobby didn't get on my nerves, I promise. I will take Veritaserum to prove it.

I'm missing you too. The nightmares are really bad again bet the twins taught me the silencing charm ages ago. I put it up every night.

Of course I'm going to sit by you at the feast, after my re-sort of course. Otherwise I would have to face your wrath, and I don't want to. (I laugh at this)

Yes, I'm on nutrient potions. They do taste terrible, but I need them. Also I have to take height restorers. I had to go through a complete physical, totally embarrassing,

I tried to get out of all of it but they (McGonagall and Snape) made me. Actually they bribed me, I have a weakness for certain things, and I won't be telling them, yet.

Thank you for the pendant. A dragon with emerald eyes? Totally me. I hope you like mine as much as I like yours.

Your dad is totally cool with me moving in? I can't wait.

I don't think that I can trust Dumbledore. He somehow just found out that Lucius is trying to get custody of me. he interrupted my writing. He insists that you're a 'dark' family. Ron tries too, but I yelled at him and he probably won't talk to me for a couple days. I told him that if he has a problem with who I want to be friends with, then he and I won't be friends anymore. Hermione says she's willing to give you a chance.

Anyway, the twins are driving me mad, so I better go.

LOVE,

Harry Potter

I read it three times. I can't believe Dumbledore. I mean, I sort of knew that he's not as kind as he appears, but this is too much. I will have to tell Father.

"Draco, darling? Do you want breakfast?" Mother asks from the other side of my door.

"On my way, Mother." I hide Harry's letter in my trunk. I go downstairs and even Father appears to be in a good mood. _Not for much longer though._

"Draco, son, I have some great news," Father says as I sit down.

"I have terrible news, Father."

Mother and Father look at each other, then at me. I gulp.

"Well it's best to get the bad news out of the way. Then the good news, to cheer us up." Mother is trying to make this better.

"Well, we're gonna need it. I have two pieces of bad news." Father frowns and Mother looks sad.

"Go on. No matter what, you will not be in trouble, I promise."

"Want the bad news or the really bad news?" They just stare at me. "Okay, in that order then. First off Dumbledore knows about us trying to get custody of Harry." Father swears and Mother grabs his arm (and not because he swore). "The really bad news is that Dumbledore is trying to convince Harry that we're a 'dark' family."

Mother's eyes widen and Father turns red.

"THAT BASTARD! HE KNOWS NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS SPREADING LIES ABOUT MY FAMILY!"

"LUCIUS!" This is the first time that I have ever heard Mother raise her voice. Completely terrifying.

We wait a while for him to calm down. Mother has Topper, another house elf, bring Father some firewhiskey while another house elf cleans up the glass as Father's anger broke some picture from the wall.

"Well, there is nothing he can do about it now. I received a letter early this morning that we are now Harry's family. I also have permission to take Harry for the rest of the holiday, if he wishes. He'll need new things, correct?" I nod. "Very well. Draco if you wish to accompany me, you'd better go get ready. When you are done we will floo to Severus' office."

I run up the stairs and into my room. I close and lock the door. I put on my favorite dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt. I also put on one of my nicer robes, nothing too nice though.

I race back down the stairs.

"While you two are gone, I'm going to pick up some things for Harry."

"He likes green," I blurt.

"Ok, green. Thank you, dear. Go and be safe."

I grab some floo powder and throw it into the fireplace. I step into the green flames, " Severus Snape's office, Hogwarts."


	11. Chapter 10 HP POV

**A/N: For copyright please see chaper one.**

 **I have had a request from** _ **Sakura Lisel**_ **to show Harry's POV especially the part where Albus Dumbledork ries to convince Harry that the Malfoys are evil.**

 **So I hereby swear on my magic that this chapter be dedicated to** _ **Sakura Lisel**_ **, so mote it be.**

 **Also if any of the 'T' are missing, my keyboard is being very stubborn. Thank you! Also anyother letters...they also are trying to go on strike I think.**

I wake in the morning to someone tapping my shoulder.

"Mister Harry Potter. I be Dobby the house elf. I has a letter from young master Draco. Hes be sending me to you." _What the hell?_

"Ok. Erm, let me up?" 'Dobby' is sitting on my arm.

"Oh, Dobby bes apologizing sir. Dobby did not mean to sit on Harry Potter's arm." He quickly hops off my bed. I sit up and swing my feet over the side.

"Here you are Mister Harry Potter. Here be the letter."

"Thank you. Please, have a seat." Dobby promptly bursts into tears.

"Never has Dobby been asked to sit by a wizard like an equal."

"Well, erm, hey please stop crying it's ok." I look over at Ron, who is still asleep. Percy and I snuck him in here last night. We also snuck in the twins, that was a bit more difficult, as they're from Slytherin.

"You be too kind." He hops up onto the bed, sitting beside me. He starts drying his eyes.

I open the letter. I see Draco's really nice handwriting. It's always so neat.

Dear Harry,

I have a new familiar, a snake. A runespoor to be exact. I think you would be able to help me name her. Separate names for each head. If you don't know what I'm talking about you can always ask Severus or just go to the library.

Anyway, how are you? I've not been doing much here.

I have attached a gift for you. I really hope you like it. When I saw it, I knew that I had to get it. I promptly open it. It's amazing. A dragon pendant with emeralds for eyes. I put it on quickly. It's perfect.

I hope that you're enjoying your holiday at the castle with the Weasley family.

Please don't cause too much trouble.

My family house elf really wants to meet you. Dobby, our family elf, and Tippy, my elf, nearly fainted when I told them that we're friends. Funny enough, so did my snake. I thought that weird as she's just a hatchling yet.

If you didn't get me anything, that's okay. I'm just happy just being able to know you and to be your boyfriend, Also, Father doesn't know about us. Just for future reference.

Father says that you would be able to spend Easter holiday here if he gets everything in order at the ministry.

I miss you and hope that you aren't missing me too much. I can't wait for us to be back at Hogwarts so that I can see you.

You'll probably get this before all the Weasleys are up. I'm sending this letter with Dobby. If he gets on your nerves just send Dobby back to me..

You can send your letter back with Dobby or just use Hedwig.

At the new star-of-term feast, would you sit by me?

Has Severus started making you take potions yet? Don't worry, I know they taste horrible bt they work, I promise.

Only one more week. I can hardly wait to see you again.

Draco❤Malfoy

I immediately get up and grab a quill, ink and some parchment from my bag and walk over to my desk to start a letter to Draco.

Fred and George come running into my room to wake up Ron. They had spent the night with Percy.

Dear Draco,

I can try to help you with your new snake. How did you know that I would even be able to help? I did go to the library to look up runespoors. They are fascinating and I can't wait to meet her.

I'm doing alright. I'm just hanging with the Weasleys, but you already knew that.

I absolutely love your gift. I've sent a gift along with this letter as can't open it until you open all your gifts from your family and other friends. It's the rule so get over it besides if you do open it early, I will just ask Dobby. Now, stop pouting, you'll get wrinkles.

My holiday here is okay, it's a bit strange that there's hardly anyone here. At least it's peaceful.

I promise that we aren't causing too much trouble, just wandering and being lazy.

Dobby is really nice. Sorry about this taking so long. I was interrupted. I offered Dobby a seat and he started to cry from gratitude but he's okay now. He thanked me a few times. Yes, only a few times, so lower your eyebrow.

Of course I got you something. I can't get my boyfriend nothing for Christmas. I had to owl order it, seeing as we're not allowed in Hogsmeade for two more years. Fred and George picked up forms at the last trip before break. So no rule breaking there.

Yeah, Professor Snape says that Lucius is still fighting the ministry because he doesn't want Dumbledore to know but the minister wants to tell him. It's going to be a process.

Your letter showed up at the perfect time. I had just finished reading it when Fred and George came flying in to wake up Ron. My peace officially disrupted.

No, Dobby didn't get on my nerves, I promise. I will take Veritaserum to prove it.

I'm missing you too. The nightmares are really bad again bet the twins taught me the silencing charm ages ago. I put it up every night.

Of course I'm going to sit by you at the feast, after my re-sort of course. Otherwise I would have to face your wrath, and I don't want to.

Yes, I'm on nutrient potions. They do taste terrible, but I need them. Also I have to take height restorers. I had to go through a complete physical, totally embarrassing,

I tried to get out of all of it but they (McGonagall and Snape) made me. Actually they bribed me, I have a weakness for certain things, and I won't be telling them, yet.

Thank you for the pendant. A dragon with emerald eyes? Totally me. I hope you like mine as much as I like yours.

Your dad is totally cool with me moving in? I can't wait.

Dumbledore walks in. "Harry, my dear boy. Might I have a word with you? I'm not interrupting anything too important, am I?" He gestures to the letter I've started.

"No, just writing. What you want to talk about, sir?" I flip the letter over.

Dumbledore hasn't noticed Dobby yet, so I make a small motion for him to hide. He goes under my bed. I don't think he's noticed the Weasleys in the room either, as they sit on Dean's bed. They, thankfully, pull the curtains closed.

"My dear boy, what is it I hear about Mr. Malfoy trying to get custody of you from your relatives?" His eyes twinkle, but I see anger there and flinch.

"Harry you have to stay with the Dursleys, they're family." I flinch again. He doesn't notice or doesn't care. "There are blood wards set up to protect you from Voldemort's followers. The Malfoys are a dark family Harry. They supported Voldemort when he first came to power. They will possibly hand you to the Dark Lord themselves."

"Sir, with no disrespect, I cannot go back to the Dursleys," I cringe just saying their name. "They may be related to my by blood, but they are not my family. They hate me, sir."

"Harry, dear boy, I doubt very much so that they will do serious harm to you. You must go back at the summer holiday."

"Sir, I don't believe you heard me. They. Hate. Me. And anything to do with magic." I see a hint of red in his eyes from rage. _Why won't he listen?_

"You are young, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is. You could stay with the Weasleys part of the summer, but in order for the blood wards to work, you must stay at least a month there. The Malfoy family will come to harm you. They practice the Dark Arts. There is nothing more that I have to discuss."

When he leaves, Ron opens the curtains around Dean's bed. Dobby appears from beneath my bed, his eyes wide.

"Harry, Dumbledore's right, you can't stay with Malfoy, they're dangerous. They supported You-Know-Who."

"Ron, I don't want to hear it," I say as calmly as possible.

"But Harry, they-"

I cut him off, shouting, "I don't want to hear it Ron. If you have a problem with who I am friends with then we can't be friends anymore." I realize that I had stood at some point, and sit back down.

"Whatever," he mutters and storms off.

"Don't worry, Harry," says Fred.

"We'll knock some sense into him." George leaves, followed by Fred. Probably to wake Percy.

I turn in my seat to finish my letter.

I don't think that I can trust Dumbledore. He somehow just found out that Lucius is trying to get custody of me. he interrupted my writing. He insists that you're a 'dark' family. Ron tries too, but I yelled at him and he probably won't talk to me for a couple days. I told him that if he has a problem with who I want to be friends with, then he and I won't be friends anymore. Hermione says she's willing to give you a chance.

Anyway, the twins are driving me mad, so I better go.

LOVE,

Harry Potter

"Dobby? Can you take this back to Draco?" He nods.

"Thank you," I say just before I hear the pop of him disapparating.

/

Hours later I'm sitting and playing exploding snap with Fred, George and Ron, while Percy reads. George is winning. I'm losing.

Suddenly the portrait swings open. We jump and look up to see Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Draco, and Lucius.

I stand, knowing that they wish to speak with me.

"Harry, can we go somewhere and talk?" Draco asks me.

"Erm, yeah, sure. We can go to my dorm." I wave at the Weasleys and lead everyone up to the dorms.

"What is this about, may I ask?" I speak as soon as everyone is in the room, the door closed, and I've put up silencing charms.

"As you are aware, I have been trying to get custody of you from your-relatives," Lucius spits the last word. I nod. "Well this morning, I received a letter and it's been approved. My wife and I are now your guardians."

I can feel a smile break out on my face, but it quickly turns to a frown. "Sir, what about Dumbledore?"

"There is nothing he can do. It's been decided. If you would like, you can spend the rest of the holiday with us at the manor. I'll show you your new room." Draco beams at me.

"Ok, yeah. I don't have anything to move in though. Everything I own is in my trunk." I'm suddenly embarrassed.

"That is okay. My wife went to get you some things, like new clothes. It's alright." This makes me feel better, if only a little bit.

"Sir, no disrespect to you or Professor McGonagall, but might I ask why you're here too?"

"Well, I will be going to the manor with you." Snape replies. I look at McGonagall.

"I'm your current head of house, therefore I must insist that I escort guardians. As I have done. If you wish, my office is nearby and you can floo from there." I nod.

"I must say bye to the Weasleys first," I say, opening the door, canceling The silencing charms.

I race down the stairs to the common room, startling everyone.

"Sorry, all of you but I'm going to be spending the rest of the holiday with the Malfoys." I turn to the twins, "Remember your promise. Don't break it."

"We won't, Harry," They say together.

/

At Malfoy Manor, I finally have a room to myself.

"Harry? Can you come down here, please?" calls Lucius.

"Be right there," I call back.

I go downstairs, where the three Malfoys are waiting for me.

"Let's go to the sitting room, shall we?" Narcissa asks, rhetorically.

We all follow as she leads. The sitting room is huge. I could almost put the entire Dursley house in it.

"Harry, we want to talk to you about what Albus has said about us." Lucius gestures for me to sit. I hadn't realized that I was the only one standing.

"Sir-"

"You may call me Lucius. My wife is either Narcissa or Cissa. You live here now."

"Lucius, I know that you aren't dark. Dumbledore just wants everything to go his way. Otherwise I probably would not have become friends with Draco if I had believed everything Ron had told me on the train."

"Oh, well then, that actually makes this easier now." I raise an eyebrow. "I've got a story for you, Draco you too. I was in school. It was my last year. My father was one of Voldemort's followers. He made me take the mark. But the Death Eaters are not what they seem to be.

"When Voldemort said that he wanted creature rights, he meant it. In fact the Death Eaters were never called the Death Eaters. We didn't have a name. He never changed his name to Lord Voldemort, he has always been Tom Riddle.

"He wanted pureblood families behind him because they have more say at the ministry and could influence certain bills to be passed or banned.

"Dumbledore being Chief Warlock and Mugwump he cast out our creature right bills and he is the one to support many of the creature laws we have today."

"Father, why would he do that? Why go through all that work to make so many people look bad?"

"To make him look like the leader that everyone needs. He leads the so-called 'light'." Lucius rolls up his sleeve of his left arm. The mark is there.

"This is what they call the 'Dark Mark' Those who proved to be the most loyal and helpful to him. He wanted us to have a way of knowing who was safe to trust and who wasn't. Tom didn't want certain people at the ministry knowing what we were doing, so they wouldn't sabotage our proposed bill."

"So Voldemort isn't Voldemort but Tom Riddle, nobody was a Death Eater and Dumbledore isn't the good guy? But what about my parent and the scar?" I lift my bangs for further emphasis.

"I thought you would ask. Unfortunately that was Tom. He believed the so-called prophecy. We believe that Dumbledore may have made it up, as no one knows the full prophecy but him."

"So why was I almost killed?"

"All I know of it is the summary that we were told. Your parents turned him down and a child born at the end of July would defeat Tom."

"Neville Longbottom is only hours older than Harry. Why was it Harry?" Narcissa and Lucius look at their son with raised eyebrows.

"Tom thought that your parents had stronger magic, therefore you would too. The Potters have been around much longer than Neville's family. They are also well known for Transfiguration and Charms. Whereas the Longbottoms are known for Herbology and Magizoology."

"That makes sense." Draco and I say together.

"I know that this is a lot to take in but it's getting quite late and we should all be getting some sleep." Narcissa stands and Lucius follows suit. Then Draco and I follow too.

My room is right next to Draco's. He doesn't want me to keep putting up the silencing charms. I can't tonight as I need to find a way around the trace. Until then no magic.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: For any copyright claims please go to chapter one. I have fixed my keyboard. YAY! Anyway I hoped that you liked the last chapter. Totally spur of the moment, from a request. Thank you. Enjoy!**

"Severus Snape's office, Hogwarts."

Everything blurs, then I'm standing in Severus' office. I step aside and Father steps through.

"Lucius, Draco. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Sorry to barge in like this but can you have Minerva join us? We are here to pick up Harry. We got the custody. The letter came this morning. We have been granted permission to take him for the rest of break."

Severus gets up and comes towards the fireplace we just stepped out of. He grabs a handful of floo powder. "Minerva McGonagall."

"Yes, Severus? Is something the matter?" It went to her office.

"Nothing is wrong but can you step through?"

"Sure." Severus backs out of the fire so Professor McGonagall can step through.

"We got custody!" I blurt out. I slap my hands over my mouth.

"Draco, it's fine. I understand you're excited so please remove your hands from your mouth." I comply.

"As my so has said, we now have custody of Harry. We've come to see if he wishes to spend the rest of the holiday at the Manor."

"Of course Lucius. Does Albus know?" She doesn't actually care if he doesn't know, according to her bored tone.

"No he does not know that we were coming today. This was not planned."

"That is good." She sends a small smile to Father.

We reach the portrait for Gryffindor Tower, but instead of saying the password, Professor McGonagall places her hand on the frame. The Fat Lady lets us in.

Harry is playing Exploding Snap with George, Fred,, and Ron, Percy is reading.

He stands. He must know that we're here for him. It's kinda obvious.

"Harry, can we go somewhere and talk?" I ask him.

"Erm, yeah, sure. We can go to my dorm." He waves at the Weasleys and then leads us up to the dorms.

"What is this about, may I ask?" He says, as soon as the door is shut and he's put up silencing charms.

"As you are aware, I have been trying to get custody of you from your-relatives," Lucius spits the last word. He nods. "Well this morning, I received a letter and it's been approved. My wife and I are now your guardians."

A smile breaks out, but it quickly turns to a frown. "Sir, what about Dumbledore?"

"There is nothing he can do. It's been decided. If you would like, you can spend the rest of the holiday with us at the manor. I'll show you your new room." I say to Harry.

"Ok, yeah. I don't have anything to move in though. Everything I own is in my trunk," he says embarrassed.

"That is okay. My wife went to get you some things, like new clothes. It's alright." This makes him feel better, if only a little bit.

"Sir, no disrespect to you or Professor McGonagall, but might I ask why you're here too?"

"Well, I will be going to the manor with you." Snape replies. he looks at McGonagall.

"I'm your current head of house, therefore I must insist that I escort guardians. As I have done. If you wish, my office is nearby and you can floo from there." he nods.

"I must say bye to the Weasleys first,"- he says, opening the door, canceling the silencing charms.

He races down the stairs to the common room, startling everyone.

"Sorry, all of you but I'm going to be spending the rest of the holiday with the Malfoys." He turns to the twins, "Remember your promise. Don't break it."

"We won't, Harry," They say together.

I raise an eyebrow at him but he waves it off.

/

When we get to the Manor, Mother is already waiting us. All the shopping she did for Harry is put away.

Mother shows Harry his new room and then leaves him upstairs for a few minutes.

"Harry? Can you come down here, please?" calls Father.

"Be right there," he calls back.

He comes downstairs, we are waiting for him.

"Let's go to the sitting room, shall we?" Narcissa asks, rhetorically.

"Harry, we want to talk to you about what Albus has said about us." Lucius gestures for him to sit, he does.

"Sir-"

"You may call me Lucius. My wife is either Narcissa or Cissa. You live here now."

"Lucius, I know that you aren't dark. Dumbledore just wants everything to go his way. Otherwise I probably would not have become friends with Draco if I had believed everything Ron had told me on the train."

"Oh, well then, that actually makes this easier now." he raises an eyebrow and so do I. "I've got a story for you, Draco you too. I was in school. It was my last year. My father was one of Voldemort's followers. He made me take the mark. But the Death Eaters are not what they seem to be.

"When Voldemort said that he wanted creature rights, he meant it. In fact the Death Eaters were never called the Death Eaters. We didn't have a name. He never changed his name to Lord Voldemort, he has always been Tom Riddle.

"He wanted pureblood families behind him because they have more say at the ministry and could influence certain bills to be passed or banned.

"Dumbledore being Chief Warlock and Mugwump he cast out our creature right bills and he is the one to support many of the creature laws we have today."

"Father, why would he do that? Why go through all that work to make so many people look bad?"

"To make him look like the leader that everyone needs. He leads the so-called 'light'." Lucius rolls up his sleeve of his left arm. The mark is there.

"This is what they call the 'Dark Mark' Those who proved to be the most loyal and helpful to him. He wanted us to have a way of knowing who was safe to trust and who wasn't. Tom didn't want certain people at the ministry knowing what we were doing, so they wouldn't sabotage our proposed bill."

"So Voldemort isn't Voldemort but Tom Riddle, nobody was a Death Eater and Dumbledore isn't the good guy? But what about my parent and the scar?" He lifts his bangs.

"I thought you would ask. Unfortunately that was Tom. He believed the so-called prophecy. We believe that Dumbledore may have made it up, as no one knows the full prophecy but him."

"So why was I almost killed?"

"All I know of it is the summary that we were told. Your parents turned him down and a child born at the end of July would defeat Tom."

"Neville Longbottom is only hours older than Harry. Why was it Harry?" Mother and Father look at me with raised eyebrows.

"Tom thought that your parents had stronger magic, therefore you would too. The Potters have been around much longer than Neville's family. They are also well known for Transfiguration and Charms. Whereas the Longbottoms are known for Herbology and Magizoology."

"That makes sense." Harry and I say together.

"I know that this is a lot to take in but it's getting quite late and we should all be getting some sleep." Mother stands and Father follows suit. Then Harry and I follow too.

Harry's room is right next to mine. I hope he won't put silencing charms here. He can't tonight though. I'm certain that he hasn't figured out wandless magic.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Copyright info in first Chapter. There might be Ron and Hermione bashing. May also contain Ginny and Molly bashing. WILL contain Dumbledore bashing. Enjoy! Thank you!**

I get up as usual, before my parents. I find that Harry is up, and in the shower. I knock to see if he needs anything.

"Enter," he calls out.

I open the door and it's really warm in here. I turn on the fan.

 _Crash!_ Harry must've fallen. _Shit, I must have startled him._

"Harry, are you ok?"

"Yep, totally fine. What do you need?"

"Just checking to see if you needed anything." Now I totally feel bad.

"Actually," he begins as I am about to leave." I'm not fine. I think I broke my ankle." _Fantastic…_

"Can you reach to turn the water off?" I ask, as I grab a towel from under the sink.

"Yeah, I think so." I hear him grunt as he reaches up for the knobs.

When the water stops, I hand him the towel. "Cover up. I'm gonna help you out. My parents are still asleep.'

"Ok, I'm ready. You can open the curtain."

I open the curtain and what I saw wasn't what I expected. He's covered in scars and bruises.

"Erm, Draco? Can you please get me out of here, I'm cold."

"Y-Yeah, Here. Lean forward a little. I'm going to pick you up, are you okay with that." He just nods.

I put one arm under his shoulder and the other under her knees. He's lighter than I thought he would be.

He leans his head against my shoulder. I carry him to his room and set him on the edge of his bed .

"Do you want me to slip a pair of boxers over your feet so that you don't have to move your ankle much?" I blush.

"Yeah, that would be great," he mutters, blushing. I can't tell who's more embarrassed at this point.

I walk across the room to his dresser. Opening the top drawer, I grab the first pair of boxers I see.

"Here, these ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'm gonna put them over the good ankle first," I say as I kneel pulling them over the right foot. "Ok, now the left, ready?" I ask. I wanna make sure he's okay for when I move it the littlest bit.

"Yeah, just hurry."

I carefully pull them over the ankle just barely lifting his leg.

He grunts. "I'm okay, for now. I'm gonna pull these up."

I turn around and walk into his closest. Mother got him a lot of clothes. I grab a pair of black slacks and a green sweater.

"Draco, you can come back now, if you want."

I walk back. "Are these alright?" I hand him the clothes.

"Yeah, fine. Just help me get these pants on?"

I blush remembering that he's only in his boxers. "Yeah ok. Let's put them on the right leg first, it'll be easier." I roll the pant leg and guide his foot through. He barely winces. "Ok, now the left." I again roll the pant leg and he pushes his left foot through.

"Ok, now stand on your left foot and I'll hold you up so you can pull the pants up. 1...2...3…

I help him stand. It's slow but he eventually has his pants up, buttoned and zipped.

He pulls his sweater on and tries to talk at the same time.

"What was that, Harry?"

"I said, thank you." He blushes.

"Well it's my fault you fell in the first place. If only I hadn't turn the fan on…"

Harry cuts me off, "Draco, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I turned that bloody fan on then you fall." I feel tears but blink them back.

"How were you supposed to know that I'd be startled by a bloody fan? It's not your fault. Please stop beating yourself up."

"But-" I never get to finish. He grabs my sweater, pulling me suddenly forward and kissing me.

"Now will you shut up?" He says, smirking, when he pulls away.

"Fine, but Father and Mother should be up soon," _clink._ "or now, I guess. Want me to carry you down or call Father up?"

"Just call Lucius. It's easier." he sighs.


	14. Not a Chapter

A/N Chapter

I am at a loss for what Lucius would do so I'm sorry that the previous chapter was so short. Anyone have any ideas? Please PM me. Also I hope that the confusion from chapter ten is all cleared up.

Thank you everyone that reads this story, for bearing with me and my sporadic updates.


End file.
